It's Summertime
by chasin all those stars xx
Summary: A Serene/Nate series of one-shots, mostly take place during the summer because everyone knows that's their season :D Rated T for future chapters.


This is my first gossip girl fic so don t hate! It s gonna be a series of Serena/Nate one-shots! Most of them will be set around the summer theme, cause that s their summer 3

* * *

**--The Moment He Realized He Loves Her--**

Nathaniel Archibald knew exactly what he wanted. Until he met the girl with the beach blonde hair in the dead of winter, the girl with smile that could light up a whole room, and the girl that made his heart feel something he s never felt before.

Nate was 7 years old when he met Serena van der Woodsen in the Hampton s. It was July 4, 1998 and she was wearing a red white & blue dress in spirit of the day and all Nate could think about was how much the blue brought out this girls eyes. Red had always been Nate s favorite color not anymore. He made a mental note to tell his mother to change his room scheme to blue, his new favorite color.

He spent the next hour working up the courage to introduce himself and he took the opportunity to watch her from a distant. She was the only girl running around with another boy looking to be about 5 years old, all the other girls didn t want to get their pretty dresses ruined. All the other girls had their hair in perfect curls, while this girl (he didn t know her name yet) had her hair thrown in a lazy ponytail on the top of her head. He could already tell she wasn t like all the other girls his mother had forced him to meet. She was different and he loved it.

I could go on about all the reasons Nate decided he wanted to meet this intriguing girl but why don t I just tell you how he introduced himself?

He didn t.

She introduced herself.

Nate was sitting at an empty table extremely bored and pushing his bits of BBQ chicken around when his life was unknowingly changed forever.

"Hi! What s your name?"

Nate looked up to see the girl staring straight at him with the biggest smile on her face, and her piercing blue eyes staring straight into his crystal blue eyes. Nate was frozen, he could barely speak.

"Well aren t ya gonna say something?" She placed her hand on her hips in an annoyed way.

"Nathaniel but everyone calls me N-Nate" He stammered out quickly.

She giggled and he swore his heart may have stopped. "Nate's too formal for me. I m gonna call you Natie! My name is Serena Celia van der Woodsen but you can just call me Serena! Do you wanna play tag with me and my brother Eric? He s 5!"

"Sure!" Nate quickly jumped out of his seat and was about to take off before his mother came up to the table.

"Nathaniel, where are you going?"

Before Nate could answer, Serena jumped in and beat him to it, "He's gonna come play tag with me and my brother! I'm Serena van der Woodsen and that's my brother Eric. Nate's my new friend! Can he pretty please come play with us?"

She even clasped her hands together for dramatic effect.

Nate's mother, Anne Archibald couldn't resist the little girl's sweetness and gave in, whispering to her husband that came up behind her that Serena van der Woodsen was sure going to be a heartbreaker.

"Nate I think we should be best friends!" Serena exclaimed after they were done playing a few rounds of tag Serena s mother chastised her for running around and dragging her little brother into her silly games .

"Okay, but don't we have to know everything about each other to be best friends?" Nate asked innocently.

"Okay I'll go first! Ask me anything you wants to know!"

Nate thought for a minute, "Would you rather plan your whole life out and know everything thats gonna happen in your life beforehand or not know a thing and let it take you by surprise?"

Serena didnt even think for a second before responding with "Surprise me. Life's not supposed to be known Natie!" and then giggled.

Nate wasn't sure he ever heard a sound more beautiful than her voice or her giggle.

They continued to ask each other questions, just getting to know each other. Sitting in the sand down a little ways from the party going on in the backyard of one of their parent's "friends" lawns, they watched the sunset until their mothers called them back up to the lawn. When nighttime fell someone was walking around with sparklers and Nate grabbed two, one for himself and one for Serena. When he gave her the sprinkler her whole face lit up and she gave him the biggest hug he's ever gotten.

Standing off to the side, Lilly van der Woodsen was chatting with Anne Archibald, watching their children interact. "Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other in the near future," Anne stated with a gleam in her yes,"there's nothing like young love." They exchanged phone numbers so they could set up play-dates for Serena and Nate and discovered that when the van der Woodsen family moves in to their new apartment in New York City, it will only be a block down the street from the Archibald family.

As soon as the fireworks went off Serena clasped hands with Nate and started jumping up and down

"This is always my favorite part of the 4th of July! Fireworks are the coolest thing EVER. Besides us of course!" She squealed and giggled.

Behind them, Anne and Lilly both took out their cameras and snapped pictures of the two that were becoming (if not already) best friends, and soul mates.

Nate learned many things that night about Serena van der Woodsen. The most important one being that even at the young age of 7, he was in love with this girl.

And Nathaniel Archibald never intended to stop.

* * *

So what do you think?! Please review it s my very first gossip girl fanfic!


End file.
